We are The Straw Hat Crew
by Calico's Corner
Summary: Post Time Skip: Follow the Straw Hat Pirates as they venture the countless periles of the New World. Join Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook as they face foes and there own emotions. Warning: This fic contains mature content and sexual themes, lots of shipping.


**Disclaimer/Authors Note: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. Please support the official release. Thank you.**

 **This is a post time skip fanfiction. I would very much appreciate any feed back or comments you may have on this story. I plan on making it multi-chapter. Regardless of views or comments. I hope you enjoy!**

The morning sun was shining brightly, leaving the Thousand Sunny bathed in beautiful hues of orange and yellow. The young and busty navigator stretched her arms to the sky and exhaled a large relaxed sigh on her arms decent. She quietly admired the sight before her. Nami would often awake early seeing it was the only time she could get peace and a view. She loved her crewmates dearly, but even loved ones aren't without flaws.

After admiring the sky and sea and all the beauty of the New World she leisurely went to check on her beloved mikan trees, taking in the sweet citrus scent helped to invigorate her for the day ahead, as you see, the New World was full of surprises most terrible and delightful. Even more so when you are part of the Straw Hat pirates lead under the infamous pirate Monkey D. Luffy. Normally entering the Grand Line alone would get most crews killed, but they had the trump card to beat them all, the one thing that no other crew had, the man that would be king of the pirates.

There was no doubt in Nami's mind that her captain would be king of the pirates, and that she would be the one to get them there in one piece. She had full confidence in all of her crewmates that they would be the next pirate kings crew. She found herself smiling while perusing the trees, she briefly crouched down to pick up a fallen tangerine. Nami inspected it for bruising, "I'll just hang onto this." She smiled and placed the citrus fruit in her sweatshirt front pocket. The air had a slight chill so she had put a sweatshirt and jeans on. She was about to descend the steps to the main deck when she heard movement coming from the kitchen, "Sanji must be getting breakfast ready, Usopp should be up next. I wonder if Robin is up yet. Its not often that I'm up before her." She snickered to herself. "I should go check on her."

Little did she know that Robin was doing just fine, visiting a certain Cyborg for a good morning wake up.

"Wo-woah, Robin," he chocked, "Slow down, I know you want to get it done fast but this is even too, SUPER, for me! Ow!" he scream whispered. Robin chuckled with her mouth full of his throbbing, warm yet still sleek and oddly a little cold, member. Robin could tell that he spent extra care on this particular spot in those two years.

"You had better keep your voice down if you don't want to be caught in such a compromising situation , mister Cyborg." She smirked and continued her ministration on Franky's rather impressive manhood. Franky retorted with a low growl and a smirk of his own. He loved when Robin was cheeky, it really got his cola flowing.

The raven haired archeologist lowered her head to the tip of his twitching erection and slid her tongue over the slit and circled it gingerly all the while pumping him in a rhythmic manner. Franky hovered his massive hand above Robins head making sure to not touch but extended the small hand attachment to stroke her hair gently. The pervert in him wanted nothing more than to grab her up by the hair, throw her on his workbench and pound the ever living fuck out of her, but experience had taught him otherwise. He recoiled a little at the thought, much to Robins dismay. "Is everything okay Franky? You seem a bit distracted?" she smiled at him devilishly and licked up the length of his manhood stopping at the top and popping the entirety of his tip into her mouth. Her actions received a low yet loud groan from the cyborg.

"Ow! I think I'm ready for the real show to start." He looked strained, Robin decided she had had enough teasing as well. She released his dick with a low "pop" sound and stood. She began to undress herself, Franky pouted a little. She smiled and sighed, resigning herself to his selfish whim, much to Franky's delight.

He remained sitting and pulled her gently to him, burying his face in her ample bosom. His assault began by removing her shirt while slowly taking one nipple into his mouth and rolling his tongue over the slightly hard bud. Robin let out a small moan of approval as a light blush crept over her cheeks. His actions were gentle and experienced, he knew how to drive Nico Robin crazy, and intended to prove himself.

Franky moved his hand south to remove the floral patterned skirt tied around her hips ever so tantalizing to the expert pervert in front of her. She shifted a bit to give him better access to her most sensitive place. His smaller hand sweetly caressed her body until it reached her moist heat and teased her lips eliciting hungry and appreciative mewls from the raven haired woman. Her hands rested on his large shoulders to steady herself. Franky shot her a smirk, Robin smiled. Her eyes were awash with heat, she bit her lip, closed her eyes, and waited impatiently for the pleasure she desperately ached for. She felt a finger begin to enter her but suddenly it stopped. She rapidly opened her eyes furiously staring at the one that had stopped. Franky's face held a mixture of disappointment and frustration. That's when Robin heard it, the knocking on the door.

"Franky! Sanji told me to come get you for breakfast! Also have you seen Robin? Nami was looking for her." Usopp. Robin growled silently and tried to move away from her lover but was stopped, Franky was still holding her tightly. A flash of surprise and fear washed over her face. Franky only smiled mischievously, he brought her onto his lap and motioned for her to be silent. She complied, not wanting to give away her precarious situation. There was another knock on the door, the handle started to giggle, "Franky are you awake? Come on I'm hungry! If we don't go soon Luffy will eat everything!"

"Go on without me. I'll catch up", he waited for the footsteps to get far enough away before he lifted Robin up slightly and rammed his massive cock into Robins aching heat. She tried desperately to hold in a very satisfied moan. Franky began to lift her up and down his length slowly. Causing Robin to let out long, needy mewls. This told Franky that it was time to pick up the pace. He gradually increased speed until he was pounding into her eliciting wonderful sounds from the black haired beauty. He decided it was time to break out her favorite feature of his, the vibration setting. He turned it on internally and much to Robins surprise and delight she felt the vibrations reverberate through her womb each time he thrust deeper inside. "Franky, I think I'm.." she was cut off by a passionate kiss as she felt her climax come to fruition. Her head lazed on top on his as he came deep inside of her, he let out a long growl as they both came down from there high. Franky was the first to speak, "Nico Robin, you are one SUPER woman." He smiled up at her. She smiled back, and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

" lets go meet the others, I'm sure they must be having a hard time keeping Luffy from eating our meals." She giggled to herself at the mental image. Franky smiled and let her get up to get dressed and started to get ready as well.


End file.
